the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/The Halloween Game- Chapter One
Chapter 1- Alfie’s POV: The sun was just setting as I finished putting on my face paint. Today was Halloween...and my friends and I were getting ready for the party thrown at the school. This was the first time in a while that Sweetie let us celebrate Halloween- he probably felt bad about the whole “team evil” thing. Jerome looked at me and laughed, slapping my shoulder. “Nice one, man. It suits you!” I was going as an alien...my room-mate was dressed as the devil. “I could say the same about you,” I said, looking him over. He grinned and let out a mock-evil laugh. Then he said, “Come on, let’s meet the others.” “Oh, right!” The two of us scrambled out of bedroom, and waited in the hallway. Victor was walking by, and when he saw us, he muttered under his breath and continued on his way. “Miscreants…” I heard him say. Fabian and Eddie left their rooms right after. Fabian was dressed as a vampire, which I found funny- my friend had to borrow my old Dracula costume for this, and was only wearing it because he lost a bet with Patricia. He’d wanted to be a king, but too late for that. Eddie was dressed as Batman- fitting for the hero of the gang! “How does your costume feel, Rutter?” Jerome asked him. “Not bad...the teeth are kind of annoying, but I like the cape.” Fabian commented. I just laughed- he looked almost scary in that, but it was all gone the minute he started playing around with the cape. “Hey boys,” That was Patricia the Witch, coming down the stairs with KT the...Tree behind her. “Nice costumes. You almost look tough!” Jerome let out a fake laugh, and Eddie looked at his girlfriend. “Hey, witch lady. You look good….what’d you do with the usual Yacker?” She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. The sight of Batman and a Witch embracing made me, as well as Jerome, laugh, while KT and Fabian just awkwardly looked away. “Willow will love your costume,” I told KT, looking away from the very surreal kiss. “It’s so cool,” I played with the hair she colored green to give the illusion of leaves. “I’ve always loved trees,” She smiled, while gently moving my hand away. “Back in America, my friends used to say I’d grow up to marry one.” “I’d go to that wedding.” Soon, Joy, Mara and Willow joined the group. Joy had the awesome looking grim reaper costume, while Mara had the equally awesome- and very odd for her- costume of one of those masked, movie serial killers. Joy and Patricia convinced her to wear it this year. And my girlfriend? My girlfriend decided to show her true form- a beautiful fairy. “Squeee!” She ran over and hugged me. “You look just like an actual alien! Except you don’t have three eyes...weird.” “Aliens have three eyes?” I echoed, surprised. “Of course, silly! Having only one eye would just be weird.” Grinning, I hugged her closer and kissed her on the cheek. “So, should we head out to the party?” Joy asked. “Come on! I had to set this thing up for Sweetie, I’d like to go and enjoy it.” “Yeah, let’s get moving!” Eddie said, and we all prepared to go...just after Trudy stopped us to take some pictures of us in costume. We all walked together, in one joking, bickering group. It was a parade of people in strange outfits, and we enjoyed it. The night air was crisp and cool, with a slight autumn wind to stir the fallen leaves. I swear I saw a bat fly overhead, and the moon was full...it was Halloween, alright! As we neared the school, I stuck my hands in my pockets as they were about to get cold...and I felt something. Panicking for just a moment, I pulled it out and stared at it. A deck of cards. The box was black, and in orange writing, it said, “Happy Halloween”. Maybe Jerome had done this to surprise me. I showed him the box, and he shrugged. “I’ve never seen those cards before, man.” Spooked, I stopped the rest of the Sibuna members just as we were about to enter the building. “Guys...look what I just found.” Patricia took the deck and looked at the cards curiously. “They just seem to be regular playing cards...just cooler looking.” “Wait a minute…” Fabian grabbed the box itself and read the back. “...It says something here… The best Halloween Game around! Play the game and win big! Made in England. A little strange...but not spooky.” Eddie shrugged. “Well, I’m up for a game. You guys want to play?” “Right now?” KT asked. “The party already started!” “Cool your branches.” Patricia said. “Let’s play.” The five of us settled down on the steps of the school and Fabian began to shuffle the deck. “What game should we play?” he asked. But as he was shuffling, one of the cards fell out and flipped over. Ace of Spades. I was about to pick it up, then moved my arm away as fast as I could. The card began to glow. At the same time, Fabian dropped the rest of the cards...all of them were glowing now. “What’s going on?” KT asked, trying to shield her eyes from the blinding, orange light. Eddie stood up all dramatic-like, his batman cape whipping behind him. “I don’t know, but I don’t like it...Let’s get out of here!” That was when the light shot up to the sky in a fire-colored beam, and for a minute, there was a ripple of orange spreading through the clouds. All five of us could not help but stand and stare. Next, there was a strange, eerie silence. The wind seemed to stop, and the air became colder. I didn’t like it. “Guys, I really think we should-” My words stopped as the ground started shaking...and split open. All of us frozen on the steps as pale, see-through ghosts, ugly, decaying zombies and old, yellow skeletons crawled up and began to scatter around the surface. Bats morphed into hungry looking vampires...and following a loud crack of thunder, I swore I could hear a wolf howling… A new card appeared in Patricia’s hands. She read it aloud, her voice shaking. Thanks for playing The Halloween Game! The rules are simple. These magic cards will decide your moves; your moves decide your fate. But when the cards reach their limit, beware, you will never see them again! Defeat the monsters by midnight to survive...or else let them take your place among the living. Good luck, and Happy Halloween! ---- Thanks for reading, everyone! More Advertising Incorporated tonight! More SSSOS...tomorrow? (I have fucked up my schedule, hahaha) Category:Blog posts